Claristun
Claristun is the second multiplayer dungeon available to players in the Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 25, and is the second multiplayer instance players can join until level 30. Like Nether Forest, Claristun is a simple dungeon with a few items of interest. There is one new aspect introduced in Claristun, and that is the final aspect of multiplayer dungeons: the Roaming Summoner. Layout Claristun is also constructed into two areas, and has two sub-bosses and one final boss. The groups of enemies here are Dwarven mages and warriors for the first area, and then Tauren bulls (Champions, Warriors, and Sentries) for the second area. In the second area are two items of immense interest: a Tomb and the Roaming Summoner. Area 1 Area 1 is rather boring, for it has only a couple groups of dwarf warriors and mages. In Area 1 has two items before the first sub-boss; a Silver Treasure Chest and Pandora's Box. The silver treasure chest cost 1000 Gold to open, and will grant the player a random item (such as a Skeleton Key) or 2000 gold. The first sub-boss is located right before the teleporter, as most sub-bosses will be found. This sub-boss is Bakar, the ; but in the overworld he is labelled as the Dwarven Smasher. Bakar wields what appears to be a staff; however, his basic attack involves him hitting the player with it. Bakar is flanked by minions, two Dwarven Clubbers; and in another odd spectacle, is actually in front of his minions, as oppose to being behind them. Bakar has three different actions, two attacks and one buff. His basic attack involves him hitting a random player with his skull staff, or possibly shooting magic at the player. His special attack seems to be a magic infused smash, as he brings his staff over his head to slam into a random player for increased damage. Bakar's buff lasts for three turns, and allows him to reduce incoming damage by 30%. After beating Bakar, the teleporter to the next area is right in front of the player Area 2 Area two is a small area, and contains three groups of enemies and the final boss. Tauren bulls are present here, and will offer players not physically defensive some issues. The first item the player will see is the traveler's coin purse, and collecting it will bring the player 2000 gold. Directly after this item is Claristun's second sub-boss. At this point, the player encounters Bullmaster, the . He is accompanied by two minions, a Bull Warrior and a Bull Champion. Bullmaster has 2 HP bars and is a physical attacker. Like Bakar, he can attack any player with any of his attacks. His basic attack is a shoulder ram, and hits one random player. Bullmaster's special attack is him slamming his hammer on a random player, and this attack deals ~200% of his basic attack damage. At certain points during the battle, more minions will randomly spawn. It's not certain whether this can be attributed to Bullmaster, but since he is the Tauren General, it seems plausible. Further, at some points during the battle, Bullmaster will pound his chest and roar at the players. This has no visible or marked effect, and seems to be a taunt of sorts. Beating Bullmaster opens the path to the final boss, but also to another path. If the player group heads to the left, they will encounter a group of four Bull Champions. They appear to be guarding the Enchanted Tomb, for they will not initiate an attack against the players. Each player is able to explore the Enchanted Tomb. Depending on their luck, a player might get Daru or a player might disturb the Sentries. If the player disturbs the sentries, four Tauren Sentries will attack, and every group member will get experience after the battle. Heading back to the path for the final boss, players will encounter the roaming summoner. If a player wishes to pay 1 skeleton key, a Soul of Barno will appear, and the player group will engage in a mirror match. Winning will net the player better loot than can be found in any of the chests (gold, silver, or mystery chests). The final boss Karnatog, the , is not flanked by any minions. He has 2 HP bars, and wields two large axes. His basic attack hits a random player with one of his axes. Karnatog's special attack is a column (front, middle or back) area-of-effect attack, hitting each player in the column twice for damage between 180% and 190% of his basic attack damage per hit. Further, Karnatog has two boosts he can apply to himself. At any point during the battle, Karnatog will hit his axes together, signifying that he activated his shield buff. This buff blocks 600 damage and can last for three turns if not broken. Karnatog's last buff activates when he has low health. This buff increases his damage output by 100% and will last for 50 turns. Item Drops These items have a chance of being dropped by groups of enemies, sub-bosses, or the Soul of Barno, or to be given as a completion reward. *Gartan Armor *Gartan Necklace *Moirai Armor *Moirai Necklace *Gloridon Robe *Gloridon Necklace *Imperial Heavy Armor *Manon Seal Armor *Burning Vestment *Murloc's Tears *Stormer's Chainmail *Magician Breastplate *Dakan Walker's Robe *Forsaken Pendant *Immortal Soul Stone *Eye of the Forgotten *Broken Armor *Broken Necklace *Broken Helmet *Broken Weapon *Lvl 1 Crystaloid *Lvl 3 Luck Stone Category:Multiplayer Dungeons Category:Tauren dwellings